Kiss the Moon
by ga nat nat
Summary: Our love is forbidden by our friends. By the school by the Hogwarts standards. Yet we cannot seem to stay away. I asked him to meet me here tonight, by The Black Lake, but I did not think he would actually come. Dramonie


(A/N: this came very randomly… I haven't written any fanfictions in a few weeks. The Hogwarts Opera Ghost is given up on… I'm going to stop writing chapter stories… I'm no good at committing… Ah well… Inspiration came from "Dark Waltz" by Haley Westenra. Sorry for misspelling; I don't have her CD in front of me… Oh, by the way, this is not my normal pairing, but it just fit so spectacularly together… It is a little bit based on a true story… My boyfriend and I are forbidden to be together…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song, Dark Waltz. The lyrics are below.

We are the lucky ones;  
We shine like a thousand suns,  
When all of the color runs together.  
I'll keep you company,  
In one glorious harmony,  
Waltzing with destiny forever.  
Dance me into the night,  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright,  
Turning me into the light.  
Time dancers whirling past,  
I gaze through the looking glass,  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven.  
Sacred geometry,  
Where movement is poetry,  
Visions of you and me forever.  
Dance me into the night,  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright,  
Turning me into the light.  
Dance me into the night,  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright,  
Let the dark waltz begin.  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin,  
Let it take me again,  
Turning me into the light.

Kiss the Moon

It was a little known secret that I was in love with him, the most unlikely candidate. I waited for him by The Black Lake, as I had promised, though I was doubtful he would make an appearance.

I wore something Ginny had lent me; she knew of our relationship. It was a simple, silky white dress that hugged my every curve. It reminded me of the moon, shining so bright, and so full on this glorious night.

The stars shone above me, secretly kissing my tan skin as I stood still. The night was mysterious, and it didn't help that only one person, and one alone, knew I was going to be at this exact place, at this exact moment.

And I saw his platinum hair coming towards me, him walking so lithely, so elegantly, that I would have thought him a cat. But I knew better; he was a serpent.

He walked with his stature held high, like he was the most powerful man on the planet right now. I admired his confidence.

Draco's pale hand extended to me as he drew closer, and I took it, unblushingly. I walked over to underneath the beach tree where I told him to meet me, and sat, him right beside me.

"I thought you wouldn't come," I admitted.

"I wasn't going to, at first, Hermione."

"Then why did you?" I asked, looking up at him.

He paused. "Because I felt like it."

"You felt like it? Does it mean anything that I'm risking my friendship to be with you?" I snapped playfully.

He wasn't playing. "Of course I do; that's why we will always take such care."

"Always?"

"Forever."

I sat there, his hand still in mine. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know how…

I decided to, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to… dance with me?"

He looked at me. "There's no music."

I smiled, "The night will be our music."

He stood up and took my hand, pulling me from the ground very gently.

We assumed the position of the waltz and began to dance around the lawn, the forbidden sweetness of our love lighting a path through the dark. The moon was our glow, and gentle sound of the wind was our music.

Suddenly, Draco stopped dancing. He pulled slightly away from me.

"Hermione, did you know that you're beautiful?" he asked me, tucking a brown hair behind my ear.

I now blushed slightly. "I don't think anyone's ever told me that," I told him honestly.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He clearly wasn't done yet, for he stayed pulled away from me.

"I love you," he said, his voice remaining smooth.

I was taken by surprise; three words, I had never heard from a non-relative before, just came from the most unlikely person in the world. "I love you, too."

We continued our dance, our fingers entwined and our heads touching.

I never wanted this moment of love to end. Not ever.

Draco pulled away from me again. "Hermione, can I kiss you?"

I paused, my heart pounding in my throat. "Yes."

We locked eyes, and then he began to come closer and closer; I met him half way.

When our lips touched for the slightest of moments, I felt as if an electrical shock had just been forced through me. I felt like my spirit, which was once all locked up, was now set free to entwine with his.

Forbidden love; it's always the sweetest.


End file.
